


So... You're Together Now?

by Not_So_Typical_Girl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: But I don't care, But for real if this happened I would be happy, Crack, Current Amethyst/Pearl, F/F, Fluff, I kinda want this to actually happen though, Past Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), i guess, please just read it, this is actually totally out of character, this is kinda a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Typical_Girl/pseuds/Not_So_Typical_Girl
Summary: Rose makes an unexpected return (Steven's totally fine) which leads to an awkward conversation. Crack Ficlet.





	So... You're Together Now?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a comic, but I can't draw for crap, so I decided to turn it into this. I'm going to attempt to turn this into a comic later, but for now, here is the mini ficlet.

      Rose looked at Amethyst and Pearl, who were at the end of the room. 

      "So..." She began. "You're together now?" Amethyst and Pearl picked up slight jealousy in her tone, which was unexpected. 

       Amethyst and Pearl then looked down at their linked hands, then at one another's faces. They made a face, Pearl remembering how Rose had left their relationship for Greg after almost 5,000 years together; and Amethyst remembering how hard she had to fight to get Pearl after being in love with Rose for so long.

       They then nodded to one another, as if communicating telepathically. Pearl and Amethyst stared at Rose for a moment, before unlinking their hands. Both of them slowly raised their hands, curled into a fist; leaving to middle finger up, flipping Rose off. 


End file.
